


The ballad of Wilbur Soot

by Cloudymicrowave



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudymicrowave/pseuds/Cloudymicrowave
Summary: Wilbur Soot, a lonely man in a castle who never thought he would see his son ever again, or anyone else to be honest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The ballad of Wilbur Soot

**Author's Note:**

> This story refers to events from the Dream smp, but is not canonically accurate.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for the Dream smp war.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was dead silent in the castle. Not a single sound could be heard besides the sound of Wilbur's fingers sliding over the piano tiles. Wilbur would play the piano whenever he felt sad, and he had been playing a lot lately. The sounds of the old piano comforted him, they reminded him of happier times.

He played like his life could end any second, right then and there. He played like he had never played before. The emotions were coming straight out of his fingertips. He let everything flow into a beautiful melody.

The cold wind sent a shiver down Wilbur's spine, causing him to miss a note. Wilbur abruptly stopped playing and decided to start over. This time his melody sounded way sadder, it sounded like something you would play on a funeral.

The song was ending, and Wilbur could feel himself getting colder from the midnight breeze coming in through his open window. Wilbur stood up to close the window, but stopped when he saw the stars in the sky. The stars were shining like they were never before, everything looked so much more beautiful. It was like a movie scene.

He felt safe. The castle felt like a home, even though it was far from being one. Wilbur closed the window and took the stairs to his bedroom, contemplating whether he should've played another song before he left or not.

The castle was dark. Wilbur felt lonely. He opened the bedroom door expecting to see someone occupying the bed, but there was no one. Wilbur was all on his own, in his own big castle, far away from everyone and everything.

The only things Wilbur would do to pass the time were playing the piano and writing his own stories. He wished he had someone to read the stories to. Wilbur wished he wasn't alone anymore, that someone would come to his castle to keep him company. Wilbur's thoughts of exploring the world had never left his mind, in fact, they were constantly on his mind. It was almost the only thing he thought about, day in, day out.

\---

One day on a cold winter night, Wilbur heard a sound. Was there someone there or was it just the wind? Wilbur didn't know, so he went downstairs to check. He saw a figure in his living room, but he couldn't make out if it was human. Wilbur grabbed his flashlight and right in front of him he saw a man, no, a fox.

"Fundy?" Wilbur couldn't believe his eyes. His own son, who he had lost years ago, was there, standing right in front of him. "Is that you Fundy?" Wilbur's hand was shaking. The light of the flashlight dimmed, leaving them in almost complete darkness.

"Wilbur?" Fundy's voice sounded raspy. His fur was dirty, he looked like he was on the run. "Wilbur I need to ask you for a favor." Wilbur stayed dead silent. He could feel his knees shake. Fundy was his first guest in years, his first glimpse of hope.

"How did you manage to find me?" Wilbur stared into Fundy's eyes. "How did you manage to get past the guards?"

Fundy shaked his head. "That doesn't matter right now Wilbur. What does matter is that I need a place to hide, I can't stay outside in the cold."

"A place to hide...? That's why you came to me. You came here in the middle of the night, snuck past the guards, just to ask for a place to hide? Five years Fundy, it has been five years. Five dreadful years alone, without anyone even caring to pay a visit to their old pal Wilbur Soot once. Not even once did you show up. Nor did anyone else." Wilbur started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Wil, but you know the reason no one came. That's why I'm here now, because no one will come here to search for me. No one will know that I'm in your castle, far away from everyone and everything. They won't suspect a thing."

Wilbur knew that Fundy was right, but he didn't understand why his son was here. He could've chosen to seek shelter anywhere else, anywhere that was far from him. Wilbur knew how dangerous he could be, he had proven that after he blew up a nation. Everyone knew that he wasn't in this castle for fun, he was here to keep the outside world safe from him. Safe from his crimes.

"Fundy, I know that you're right. But please, beware of the dangers. You know how I can be sometimes." Fundy nodded. He knew. He was there when it happened, he had seen the destruction Wilbur had caused by just pressing one small, innocent oak button.

"I will keep you safe. You can settle in one of the guest rooms upstairs, I will prepare the bathroom so that you can take a bath. Your fur smells." Fundy laughed at the comment about his hygiene. He knew that he had gotten a bit dirty staying outside in the cold winter air for weeks on end. He could still see a father figure in Wilbur, not much had changed on that perspective.

\---

Wilbur was back at the piano, playing another one of his songs. This time the song didn't sound sad, it was filled with joy. Wilbur felt genuinely happy after Fundy had come to stay with him. Wilbur didn't care that Fundy must have committed a war crime or worse to be forced to go into hiding. Wilbur was happy that he had his son by his side once again. Fundy was there to keep him company, Fundy was there for him when he felt down.

Wilbur decided to write a song. 'The ballad of Wilbur Soot.' It wasn't professional, but it was his proudest work. He put his every emotion into his work. His song was like a story telling the tale of his life. Beautiful from beginning to end.


End file.
